colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirage
Antonius "Mirage," Glitterstone is a halfling illusionist who was formerly an enslaved pit fighter in Squidface's arena. History and Personality Antonius was born to a nomadic halfling woman named Melinda Glitterstone in the distant kingdom of Farhold. Melinda was a poor huntress but an excellent thief, and she stole enough to give her and her child both health and wealth. Many of the magical items she stole they would try out together, in particular wands, with which Mirage has since adopted an affinity. Melinda looked after Antonius until his fifteenth birthday, after which she told him that it was about time she retired and that she didn't need a youngling clinging to her legs and scaring the men away. Mirage took this surprisingly well - Melinda only finding out weeks later that her child was still accompanying her and sharing her food, only invisibly. Their next confrontation was unpleasant for Antonius, with his mother finding him and beating him by force, only to leave as he regained consciousness. He never found her again, instead utilising her teachings to raid merchants and villages for magic items. Eventually, as he would later tell, Mirage joined a traveling carnival as the illusionist's apprentice (usually the one who would be called on to disappear and reappear elsewhere, and so on). Within two years, Mirage apparently left the carnival. The truth of this only came to light months later still, when the illusionist dramatically revealed during his act that he was really Mirage, and that he had murdered the illusionist for slighting him months ago. This revelation was met with widespread confusion, followed by a desire to settle this matter with the authorities. Mirage laughed manically, dropped some illusion or other, and left post-haste. His talents were noted by the carnival's captive oni, who on his own escape, reported the halfling's talent to his ambitious ally Kamatu. Kamatu eventually came for Mirage, using area-of-effect spells to destroy the duplicates, and abducted him for the arena on Kathrak. Skills and Powers Mirage is without a doubt an extremely proficient illusionist. He specialises in the creation of various duplicates of himself (many of which have different methods for removing them from the field) and in casting illusions of spells which only harm those who believe in them. Once confident that he is well hidden by his illusions, Mirage will resort to blasting his foes with his acidic wand. Mirage is also very spry, capable of great stealth and acrobatic somersaults, which his illusions regularly mirror. In the Campaign Mirage was the first fighter who the Bloodsworn encountered on Kathrak, as he was called upon to face the half-orc Azuk. Azuk handily defeated the illusionist and later offered him an escape from Hobbes by becoming a member of the Bloodsworn, which Mirage eagerly accepted. They soon after travelled the isles of the Silver Sea seeking the mind flayer Squidface. As Azuk and Vardis Vaden had been petrified by the gaze of an ancient medusa, it fell to Salazar, Keldin and Mirage to confront the illithid pirate on the island of Ob. They did (despite Mirage's illusions being of limited assistance against their telepathic foe) and with significant effort, Squidface was defeated. Category:Halflings Category:Magi Category:Adventurers Category:Bloodsworn